vacation
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: Kami's own bodyguards, The two most powerful gods take a vacation, after a couple of quick missions. They use the temple as a base of operations.
1. Chapter 1

This fiction was written with the help of Terrin Dellar/ Ralled Nirret. All characters with the exception of Terrin Dellar, Ralled Nirret, Silver, and Magnus DeWinter are properties of the respected companies who could sue us for more than I'm worth.

Thunder rang out across the temple yard as the three goddesses fought desperately where the Valkeries themselves had failed. A Great demon from hell had rose up and became its new Lord in Hold's absence. God himself had sent in all heavens army to combat this creature but to no avail. With its newfound power, it had set its sights on the mortal plane, and nothing would stand in its way. The new hell lord swiftly dealt with the obstacles at hand and continued its rampage. A Cheshire smile graced its face as the gory blade was lifted for a final blow, "Once I have dealt with you three, all creation shall bow to me!"

The Almighty looked to two shrouded figures, "I have one last job before your vacation…"

The two looked to each other and nodded.

The heavens opened up and a pair of fiery swords plunged from the sky. One blade struck aside the deadly blow whist the other clipped it's arm. The new Lord lunged back as two figure landed upon the blades that sunk deep into the ground. One was an engraved great sword; the other was a bastard sword with a large ring on the pommel adorned with twin standards. The new lord of hell growled out " Who are you two?" The figure that stood upon the ring pommel removed his hood. Long grayish hair dropped from the hood as it fell to his back. "Give me your name before I destroy you!" the demon yelled.

"By order of the all mighty… you are to leave now." The gray haired man floated to the ground. "If you do not go willingly, we are here to see that you leave."

The new Lord of Hell laughed as it took a step forward "Even your mighty Valkeries failed, and you shall fall with them!" It charged a ball made of pure hatred and launched it towards the figure that now stood before him. He raised his head as the ball impacted a divine barrier. The Demon laughed as the dust settled to reveal the man still standing. He clenched his fists and said "Then I shall take it as we must make you leave… with that said" he started to charge. Twin standards fluttered on the ring pommel as they were caught by the draft of the figures swift charge. He was followed by his companion; making ground towards the demon overlord. Gray balls formed in the hands of the gray haired man in lead as he flanked left. The man following flanked to the right, and they met in the middle. The demon stumbled back and clutched its chest. "You will not defeat me!" The demon yelled. "Your pitiful attempts to stop me are useless!"

"You are finished." The gray haired man said calmly.

The second man jumped back towards the three Goddesses and erected a barrier around them. "If you have any thing left you might want to add it to the shield." Turning back towards the fight that was soon to continue. "Because I'm going to need all the help I can get. I have never needed to protect others, so I'm not sure if I have enough strength." The three Goddesses raised their hands giving more power to the wall. "This is going to sting."

The demon charged a final attack that would destroy any God or demon. "You will die!" The demon yelled as he began to pull it back as to focus it. The figure reached his left hand back, and his hair faded to black as he speed towards the demon. The energy ball started to pull all the darkness into its hand as the sword ripped out of the ground. The final push to create an ultimate attack had finally reached its pinnacle, and it began push it towards the ensuing attacker. The sword reached the hands of the figure in a swing that met the energy just as it left the demons hands. A bright flash filled the sky, followed shortly by an explosion that tore across the ground throwing rock and debris into the heavens.

"Are you okay?" The second man asked as he assessed the damage. He reached his hand up and removed his hood and announced, " I am Magnus DeWinter, defender of the almighty one. I have come with my… associate, Silver."

The dust settled behind him to reveal the demon overlord standing there, and the man known as Silver standing behind him sword clenched in his right hand. His hair faded slowly to the silver that it once was wile standards were still waving as the last of the debris landed. " What! You… you can't win! I am the Lord of Hell! My power is…" The demon stopped and coughed blood, staggering backwards, "But the doublet affect! You just killed a Go…" it coughed one last time spilling blood on the ground. With one hand clutching its chest it reached out its hand. It turned into ash slowly and floated off in the slight breeze bringing in the sweet scent of flowers that once filled this once peaceful land.

" Is every one still alive?" Silver said as the sword disappeared into the back of the cloak. "I just hope that we got here in time, unlike the last time we were called in."

Magnus cast a healing spell over them, and replied, " They should be fine." Turning towards Silver, "They'll just need some rest." The three goddesses slipped into unconsciousness slumping to the ground slowly. " We might need to carry them into what's left of the temple." With a slight pause caused by the lack of response of Silver, " I would like some help you know." Silver's head dropped slowly, " I'm not going to do it all by my self… again."

" Fine have it your way… whiner" Silver turning slowly to his friend " it's not my fault they're weak."

Bell dandy stirred as light filtered through her window. She blinked for a moment then sat up, "The Demon!"

She fell back down from sitting up to fast. More cautious of her state, she rose from bed and left her room. She looked around to see the temple in disrepair and disarray. The walls and roof sported holes and lacerations of varying size. She rounded a corner to suddenly find a man in a robe sitting at their table. Long black, almost bluish in tint hung down past the middle of his back. His clothing set him in the period of ancient Rome. "Ah, the prodigal daughter of Kami-sama has woken. I had thought you wouldn't have woken for another hour."

"Have we met before?"

"Hm? We have never actually been introduced."

She gave a nod as to continue. A slight frown graced his lips, "I am the Right hand and bodyguard of the Creator. One of two S class gods, Magnus DeWinter at your service. My associate can introduce himself,"

"You're his right hand?"

"Officially, I am. Unofficially we are also the last line of defense,"

The other two goddesses arrived not long after. Belldany filled them in on what she knew so far. "So where is this other guy huh?"

Magnus snarled, "Just wait patiently!" he snapped.

Silver slowly walked into the room as the three goddesses patiently waited. Hesitantly he introduced him self, " My name is Silver… or at one of them is. If you are to badly injured my sincerest apologies, I… we tried to get there with an appropriate amount of time to… well, to keep you alive."

Belldandy smiled and nodded, " Thank you, for your help." Silver acknowledged her words with a slight nod. Urd and Skuld hesitated in there gratitude but expressed it nevertheless. Brief acknowledgement was given once again but not as prominently. " Are you injured?" Belldandy moved forward to examine him, but he quickly pulled away from her movement.

" You will have to excuse his rude behavior, he least of all is… accustomed to being looked after. We are used to being more of the unsavory characters shunned by the others. Kami-sama is the only one who has dealings with us on a regular basis, so he is not used to being… cared for." Magnus turned to Silver, " So have you made lunch yet? Or is that still on the list of things to do?"

Silver turning around looked over his shoulder said, " Yes it's ready, but I'm not sure of what everyone wanted… so I made a little of every thing." Walking away from the others he muttered, " hope there is enough." After saying this he disappeared into the next room.

" Don't mind him, he is always a bit grumpy after destroying things." Magnus chuckled a bit then continued, " Just be careful not to mention his other… sides."


	2. Chapter 2

This is for those who just don't want to get out of bed

"Sides?"

"Indeed, he is by all rights and technicalities an agent of both heaven and hell. Kami messed up"

The silence in the room was tangible. A god had just dared to say that the almighty was wrong. If God were wrong then the universe would unmake itself. "That is impossible. Kami-sama can not be wrong; he can not make mistakes."

Silver walked in with a massive tray of food balanced vicariously balanced in one hand. The massive ornate gold platter would normally be carried by at least two people when half loaded. Various breakfast foodstuffs from ancient Rome were heaped on the tray. "If you believe that then you are a fool. That was a rumor spread around so everyone would quit questioning him about every little thing." Taking a moment to set down the tray. " Besides if he never made a mistake why was I made to follow two contradictory orders? Asked to do his bidding, and to serve Hild at the same time."

Belldandy hesitantly asked " But if you had your orders to follow his bidding, then why did you have any trouble? He never asks any one to do any thing that they can't do."

" Yes, well just because that is true… doesn't mean that he can keep track of every small little insignificant minuscule detail that he gives to all those high and mighty uppity squalling would be bad ass whining bastards at once… now can he?" As he began his rant his hair turned quickly to a black that not even light would dare to touch. The now pale-faced man rolled his shoulders Back to reveal that even his clothing had been changed in his transition. " This… this is what happens when he makes a mistake. The universe did start to come apart for his mistake but not by design, I tore it apart as best as I could before I was…"

Magnus interrupted him quickly before too much was said. " So what did you make for breakfast?" pausing for a second to break focus, " Ralled, what's for breakfast?"

The man stopped for a second, his hair returning from the truest of blacks to the silver that it once was. Clutching his face, he softly responded, " What we had the last time we were here. Why, is there a problem?"

Belldandy quickly responded politely " No, this looks good. Did you make all this your self?"

" Yeah, besides Magnus can't cook." Silver catching an indignant glare from Magnus, " He even burns water."

"Now that's going a bit too far! Just because I made one little mistake, are you telling me that you never made the mistake of flower instead of powdered sugar? It's not like I made all that frosting for just you, it looks like you got what you deserved!"

Belldandy intruded into there brief argument with a smile and with a nod remarks, " hmm, this is good." Both Magnus and Silver stop and turn towards her with confusion. After a moment of awkward silence continued " Did I say something wrong?"

" No we're just not usually… interrupted in the middle of an argument." Silver paused for a second, " Well I'm glad you like it."

Skuld intently waited for the right moment to begin started softly, " How did you seal the demon?

Silver with a puzzled look replied, " What do you mean… sealed?"

The three Goddesses paused with a sense of dread, knowing the doublet system would have also taken the life a God with the demons. " You know that if you kill a demon a God dies as well. I thought all the Gods knew that? " Urd quickly butted in.

" Yes I knew that; but the order was to defeat the demon at all costs. This also includes, if deemed necessary, even the death of a God." Silver turned back to the food that he was enjoying then continued, " His name was Severen, he was the commander of the alpha unit of heavens first tactical infiltration and retrieval squad. He lived a good life; his death was not in vain. Besides that he owed me money the deadbeat… serves him right"

"You owed him money. You always had a shoddy memory when it came to money. Wasn't it about 60,000 gold?"

Silver's eyes shifted to the sided quickly, "I don't know what your talking about…"

" Who authorized this? There is no one that would authorize the death of a God! You are going to be in so much trouble when you get back to…" Skulds rant was quickly interrupted with a glare from Silver.

" The only person that can authorize the death of a God… Kami him self." Silver said as if she were mentally challenged. He patted her on the head like a parent would a small child. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll learn that when you go for your license."

Skuld sputtered in indignation, "I do have a license!"

Both gods looked at her appraisingly. After a moment the looked at each other, "They are just handing out licenses to any godling these days," Magnus said. "I remember when they had standards" silver quipped. Skuld was about to snap when the front door opened,

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" Keichi cried out.

"That must be belldandy's… lover we heard about," Magnus said with some thought.

"I heard he was a tall kid, and fairly muscular too. Almost like that Herc person that was running around back the last time we were here," Silver paused, "Do you think that he could beat me in arm wrestling?"

By that time Belldandy was as red as a cherry, Urd was laughing out loud and Skuld was confused. "Are we talking about the same mortal? Keichi isn't any modern day Hercules" Skuld said.

Said mortal walked into the kitchen and saw the two gods. "Who are you? Are you… " Silenced by there quick turn as they began to draw steel. " There must be some misunderstanding. I live here and I…"

Belldandy cleared the corner just as the swords cleared their scabbards. " Wait this is Keichi. He's the one that you were hearing about." She was quickly put aside by there rapid approach. Silver picked him up by his head. Lifting him up until he was eye level. With a bit of a shake Silver asked " Is this the one that keeps you from returning home?"

" He doesn't look very strong to me… he seems to be a bit of a wimp. I bet he couldn't even handle one good blow… even if he was in armor,"

"Put me down! This is starting to hurt!" he yelled.

Magnus turned his good eye on him, "You got the guts to stand up for yourself even when you're sorely outclassed, and I like that. Just don't EVER do it again… to us anyway. Your liable to get yourself hurt… or worse."

Silver drops Keichi and says "Just for that you get to show us around town… is there going to be a problem with this?"

Keichi shuttered, a horridly bad feeling covered him. " Something has to go terribly wrong and I know it." He quietly mumbled as if he expected not to be heard.

With a hearty pat on the back, sending him into the adjacent wall. " Not to worry it always works out in the end. Kind of like that one Brutus guy, you know the one that showed us around Rome. They knew how to have fun. Parties, drinking, orgi…" Silver quickly cut off by Magnus.

" But does he know of those things? If he is to be with Belldandy he had better not be delving into ANY of that last part! Besides that would be rude for us to expect a person of this humble of… means, to be able to attend many of these things." Just as he was about to continue Belldandy butted in.

" Yes lets take them around town it will be fun." Belldandy smiled.

K1 gave a half lidded stare, and how are we going to accomplish that? For one my bike doesn't seat four people. Two, thing these look like some museum rejects!"

The two look down at themselves. They were wearing fashionable clothing, if you were roman in the time of the Caesars. The two looked at him with indignation. "What?


End file.
